


Shadows

by WolfLion



Series: Music of thoughts [3]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfLion/pseuds/WolfLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When on the hunt for his lover, there is joy to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> go listen to Lindsey Stirling's Shadows.

It was hard to be with out Jake. He didn't have to call him Jenson anymore. They were free and he call his beloved Jake. Medea was still hunting for him on the web. Stheno and Bia kept him training and getting better as he could. His hair was growing out finally. He missed it and his love. He missed his hat. Bia had gotten him another. It wasn't a broken in but still nice. Stheno that devilish woman made him and the others go out to listen to music and dance. 

While he didn't dance very much cause it tired him out to much; he could appreciate the ways his new sisters, as they had named themselves, did. They gave him music and food and books. They made him laugh when the crushing loneliness got to be too heavy a burden. They made him join them when they got a new tattoo. So it was a surprise to come home from shopping to hear Medea singing. 

"I found you, I found you, I found you you glorious bastard and my brother's husband......I found you....." Watching Medea dancing some odd mixture of ballet and break dancing while singing made him want to turn around and walk back out the door for...something. He wasn't sure what. Wait, he had seen some of those moves before. Was she Flash Dancing? Medea grabbed Stheno and made her dance with her. There was nothing but pure joy escaping from the both of them. Bia rested her hand on his back to steady him and push him through the door.

"Where are we going?" ,Bia requested lightly.  
"The Bahamas. CAT ISLAND!!" Medea was spinning Stheno around and they appeared to be doing some type of jitterbug dance steps. Stheno got herself free and draped herself over Carlos.  
"save me brother," she whispered. Not that Cougar couldn't see her peaking out through her red hair at Medea with a little bit of awed fear. Medea was usually so calm and sweet. Or she had been when not working these past eight months. "Well I am not dancing with her. She is frightening."  
Bia walked lightly over and stilled Medea. "When are we going?"

"I booked us a flight. Well several flights. Have to do some hopping to get there. and rent a car. Or scooters...hummm. I wonder if we can ship a truck over? Do you think we can get Carlos's truck shipped over before tomorrow?"

"When are our flights?" Bia asked with a little more force.  
"We leave at 1000 hours tomorrow."   
Stheno blinked. "Well fuck. We need to pack."

Carlos grabbed Bia and Stheno's hands. "All of you want to go with me?"   
The smiles he received from all three warmed him soul and heart. 

"Of Course."


End file.
